The present invention relates to games.
In particular, the present invention relates to that type of game which includes a game board and various game components such as cards, game pieces, chance devices, and the like.
At the present time, there are many known types of games which include game boards of different patterns and game pieces, cards, chance devices, and the like. However, conventional games fail to hold the interest of the players for relatively long intervals. Thus, conventional games suffer from the drawback of relying primarily upon one feature or another for creating the interest in the game. Thus, for example, certain games rely primarily on chance in order to determine the progress of the game. Other games rely primarily upon skill of the players, particularly intellectual skill, according to which a player may rely on word knowledge, strategy of moving game pieces, and the like, in order to provide competition between the players for example for possession of certain designated parts of a game board. However, some known games have extremely complex rules and are exceedingly elaborate, rendering the games far too difficult for most players, whereas other games are much too simple for most players creating a loss of interest in the games after a short interval.